


I Could Have Thought This Through

by ScreamHoney



Series: HiJack Week June 2014 [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: HiJack Week Day 1, I really need some sleep, Jack is naughty, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamHoney/pseuds/ScreamHoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My HiJack Week Day 1, June 2014<br/>"Am I on the Naughty List?"</p>
<p>Jack clones himself (using unexplained technology) and presents his clone, Jackson, to his long time boyfriend Hiccup. The result was exactly what Jack wanted it to be. </p>
<p>Sex. Almost all sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Have Thought This Through

**“Am I on the naughty list?”**   
**A Hotcup/Jack/Jackson one shot**   
**This took me forever to write cause I was writing it at work and on my tablet. Typing on these things really sucks.**   
**I Could Have Thought This Through**

“I’m sorry, you did what now?” Hiccup was in complete disbelief as he stared at his frosty boyfriend, his white hair ruffled and his expressive blue eyes full of shame.

“I may or may not have cloned myself… and said clone may or may not look exactly as I did back when I was alive…” his voice was apologetic but his eyes shifted from shame to a more unexplainable emotion.  
Hiccup just shook his head and gave his boyfriend ‘the look’ in which Hiccup looked entirely unamused and his face clearly said, ‘You are not going to like what I have to say next.’

“And where exactly is this clone of yourself? And how long do you plan on keeping it exactly?” Hiccup’s voice was soft but his face clearly said ‘you are in so much trouble right now, I can’t even yell at you.’

“Ah, he is, uh, well…” Jack trailed off as he glanced behind him, at his and Hiccup’s shared room. At the gesture Hiccup almost threw something. There was a strange person with his boyfriend’s body, in their shared room. Jack was going to be paying for this one for quite a while.

Without uttering a word, Hiccup pushed Jack aside and started toward their room.

“No! Wait, Hiccup! He isn’t ready for company yet!” Jack yelled out to his boyfriend, but Hiccup, clearly wanting nothing to do with what Jack was talking about, just kept marching forward, even after Jack grabbed onto his waist, attempting to stop the Viking. But, well, Jack was not quite strong enough to stop his stronger, taller boyfriend.

So, of course, Hiccup carried on, barely noticing the extra weight of Jack as he reached the iron door and pushed it open. The sight that greeted him wasn’t one he was expecting and one he would never forget.  
Standing there with barely any clothes on was his boyfriend’s exact replica. The same lithe body, the same willowy muscles, the same pixie-like nose, the same adorable set of ears, the same damn set of rosy pink nipples. It was like looking at Jack himself. Of course, there were some rather distinct differences. For example, instead of soft snowy looking locks, this, person, had darker more oak colored locks, and his eyes, instead of being a piercing ice blue were, in fact, a warm mischievous chocolate instead. And of course, unlike Jack who was clothed in his usual dark blue hoody and tan skin tight skinny jeans, this copy was only wearing a pair of dark brown briefs.

It took Hiccup about five minutes to take in the whole picture, time during which Jack had released Hiccup and moved over to stand by his copy, his lips smirking, showing off his sparkling white teeth.

“Hiccup, meet Jackson. Jackson, this is our boyfriend, Hiccup.” Jack’s voice was smug as he spoke, his brown-haired partner in crime merely looked on, his eyes furrowing slightly as his tongue moved out to lick his bright red lips, wetting them almost seductively. Hiccup swallowed noisily.

“Hi-Hic-Hiccup. Hiccup. Hello, Hiccup.” The brown-haired Jack, Jackson, tested Hiccup’s name and smiled widely when he said it correctly. Jack just smiled and ruffled his darker companion’s hair.

“He has a few problems speaking but that’s okay, he doesn’t need a wide vocabulary for what I have planned anyway, right Hiccup?” Jack’s voice was soft, seductive as he tucked Jackson’s head to his chest, his eyes alight with a deep feeling Hiccup understood well, lust.

“Jack. Are you telling me that you cloned yourself so that we could have a threesome?” Hiccup’s voice was incredulous as he thought about the concept, his brain hardly looking past the fact that he has two adorable Jack's right here in front of his face.

Jack laughed lightly as he took Jackson’s head in his hands and brought their lips together lightly, lips barely connecting in a kiss before he turned to look right at Hiccup, his eyes half-lidded and his breath picking up pace as scenarios obviously raced through his mind.

“If I say yes, am I on the naughty list?” his voice was quiet but confident as he lightly licked at Jackson’s lower lip and the boy responded with a moan.

Hiccup was transfixed as he watched his white-haired love started to lap at his dark-haired counterpart’s neck, licking at the area with careful attention. Hiccup couldn’t even move his body as Jack brought Jackson’s lips to meet his own in a proper kiss. They were the same height so it wasn’t that difficult for Jackson to wrap his arms around Jack’s shoulders as the snow spirit stepped up and stuck his tongue right into the awaiting warm cavity, Jackson moaning in response, his voice echoing around the room, his chocolate eyes hidden away by his tightly clenched eyelids.

At this point Hiccup decided to spring into action, his body moving almost on auto. Hiccup walking swiftly to the door and shut it tightly, taking care to put the padlock in place so no nosy guardians would try and barge in. Afraid of missing something, Hiccup quickly turned around to make sure that Jackson was being well taken care of in Jack’s hands. The sight almost caused Hiccup to drool.

Jack had them both facing Hiccup, Jack slightly behind Jackson, his hand situated firmly in Jackson’s briefs, obviously playing around with the boy’s member. Jackson had his right hand up at his mouth, biting down on it to stifle his moans his left hand wrapped around the back of Jack’s neck, his breath coming fast, his hips pumping with the movement of Jack’s hand. At this point Hiccup had had enough.

The Viking marches over to the two distracted boys and separates them, causing both to whine at the loss. Without losing a single beat Hiccup tosses Jack onto their bed, grabbing Jackson by the hand and walking them over. Jack sprawls out and looks up at the two of them, Hiccup’s eyes slightly glossed and Jackson’s breath still coming out in pants.

“Stay here, Jackson.” Hiccup spoke softly but firmly, which caused Jackson to simply nod and bite at his bottom lip. Hiccup smiled before he turned back towards his original pain in the ass.

“You have certainly done it now, Jack. You are definitely getting punished for this.” Hiccup’s voice was bordering on evil but still had enough of his love for Jack that said white-haired sprite wasn’t afraid.  
Carefully Hiccup peeled the dark blue hoody from Jack’s lithe body, trying hard to keep his hands from touching Jack’s icy skin too much. With the hoody removed, Hiccup then made straight for his boyfriend’s too tight pants and removed them swiftly as well, leaving Jack sprawled on the bed in all his naked glory, the snow spirit doesn’t much care for underwear. Hiccup took a moment to admire Jack’s beautiful flawless body; that is until he remembered that Jack was being punished. At that thought Hiccup smirked and reached into the bedside table’s drawer, where Hiccup hides their various sex paraphernalia, drawing out a pair of stainless steel handcuffs, a durable pair if rarely used.

At the sight of them Jack’s eyes widened and he tried to bolt out of the bed, but Hiccup was quicker, despite the lack of his natural left foot. In moments Jack was completely handcuffed to the iron bed frame, his hands completely trapped, with no chance of him slipping out.

“No! Hiccup! You can’t do this to me!” Jack’s voice was high, laced with a slight bit of fear, the teen really did not like being restrained in anyway, he was too free-spirited to be in one place too long, it was why the pair rarely visited Santoff Clausen. Tears started to well up in the bright blue eyes and Hiccup took pity on his beloved, the brunet smiled and caressed his snowy lover on the cheek, Jack nuzzled into his large warm hand in response.

“Jack,” Hiccup’s voice was soft but demanding enough that Jack finally looked into his meadow green eyes as he spoke, “this is a punishment, but it is not going to be unenjoyable for you, I promise. Just trust me.” Jack hesitated for a brief moment before he nodded, fidgeting nervously.

“Hic-Hiccup.” The voice was slow and halting but Hiccup knew it belonged to Jackson, the uneasy tone caused the Viking to turn around and look at the addition to their somewhat normal bedroom activities. The Viking smiled widely at Jackson and held out his hand, an obvious invitation for the other to come forward, which he did, if a bit unsurely.

Hiccup pulled the boy forward by his hand until the smaller body hit his own, then Hiccup wrapped the other brunet in his arms, tilting his head up with a push of his fingers. Chocolate brown met vibrant green and Hiccup smirked, causing Jackson’s legs to wobble. Within seconds Hiccup had their lips planted firmly together, lowering his left hand to grip at the teen’s delectable ass.

Jackson moaned as Hiccup pried his mouth open with his tongue, teasing the teen to open h’s mouth wider and tangle his tongue with Hiccup’s. Jackson’s moans went from his mouth right into Hiccup’s and Hiccup responded with shoving his hands down the small briefs, griping onto Jackson’s pert bare bottom. Another moan resounded throughout the room, this time coming from the bed.

Hiccup separated his lips from Jackson’s as he turned to look in Jack’s direction, the frost spirit was flushed a beautiful light blue, his pupils blown, red mouth open, huffs of breath leaving said mouth every few seconds. Hiccup smiled.

“Does this turn you on, Jack? Watching me kiss a person that looks exactly as you did back when you were alive?” Hiccup’s voice was smug, taunting, as he looked on at his boyfriend, Jackson clinging to him, lips red and wet with Hiccup’s saliva.

“Ngh. Hiccup.” Jack moaned, arching his back in respiration, his member proud at attention. The next moan came from Hiccup’s other ear, out of Jackson’s mouth. With a quick glance, Hiccup noticed that Jackson’s eyes were trained on Jack’s form, his mouth still open and moist.

“Oh. Ja-Jack.” Jackson moaned Jack’s name, much like he had with Hiccup’s earlier, and tried to untangle himself from Hiccup to move closer to his creator. But Hiccup wasn’t having any of it. Keeping a tight hold on the chocolate haired youth, Hiccup moved to where Jackson was completely facing Jack, Hiccup behind him, holding tight.

Making sure Jack was watching, Hiccup seductively slid his hands down Jackson’s slightly tanned body, hands pausing to play lightly with the dark-haired teen’s deliciously pink nipples. The moment caused both teens to moan, Jack from watching his lover play with his copy, and Jackson from having his own sensitive nubs played with.

Hiccup chuckled lightly before he moved his hands further down the toned chest to his next prize. Carefully Hiccup’s hands slid themselves into the dark briefs, messaging Jackson’s hips softly before moving to his prize, the straining member.

Jackson moaned loudly at the contact, his head slamming back into Hiccup’s broad shoulder, his mouth opened sinfully wide. Jackson’s legs locked and with barely a stroke from Hiccup, the brunet came, the sticky white mess coating the briefs.

Hiccup chuckled again, turning Jackson’s head around to kiss him again, his tongue swiftly making room for itself in Jackson’s lovely mouth. The teen quickly responded, turning in Hiccup’s arms to wrap his own around Hiccup’s shoulder, his hips instinctively jerking to rub against Hiccup’s more impressive member.

“Hah. Hah. Not-not fair. Hiiiiccccuuuup!!!” Jack’s voice was breathy, and his mind was obviously a mess if he couldn’t speak without stuttering. Hiccup smiled against Jackson’s lips before he moved away, despite the teen’s cry of loss.

“Come on, Jackson, let’s torture Jack some more yeah?” Hiccup’s voice almost bordered on sinister, definitely sly, but not quite evil. Hiccup lead Jackson over to the bed, taking care to remove the teen of his soiled briefs as they walked. When they reached the bed Jack was a mess, panting and groaning, his eyes clenched shut and his mouth opening and closing in silent screams.

Hiccup paid him no mind though, he was focused on torturing his lover in the most delicious of ways. Carefully, Hiccup helped Jackson up on the bed, manhandling him into the correct position, Jackson facing Jack, straddling his hips, with his bum situated beautifully on Jack’s closed thighs. The sight was breathtaking, and Hiccup stopped breathing for a moment as chocolate and ice eyes turned to look right at him. His member pulsed slightly and Hiccup had to hold back his moan at such a perfect picture.

Hiccup settled behind Jackson, between Jack’s legs, and settled his hands on Jackson’s hips, which he then used to push Jackson down, his chest lining up perfectly with Jack’s, and both moaned, their breaths mingling and their eyes glazed. Hiccup chuckled before reaching over and grabbing the bottle of lube on the night table.

Making himself comfortable, Hiccup popped the cap on the bottle and coated his right hand’s index and middle finger liberally. He slid his left hand down Jackson’s left butt check, rubbing sensually before he lightly spread the cheek, aiming for the best prize of all. With the puckered entrance in view, Hiccup rubbed his right index finger around the opening, coating it in the slippery substance, before he slipped his finger right in.

The movement caused Jackson to moan and jerk his hips which in turn caused Jack to echo the noise as their identical members rubbed together.

Aiming for a distraction, Jack pushed his lips against Jackson’s, opening his copy’s lips with his tongue and tangling the muscle with Jackson’s own. With Jack distracting Jackson, Hiccup quickly slipped in the second finger, this one causing Jackson to wince and whine, although his lips were still attached to Jack’s.

Carefully, Hiccup separated the two, although Jackson was clearly against the idea as he kept trying to rub himself against Jack. Hiccup was having none of that as he helped Jackson the sit upright once more. Jack was struggling now, his hands pulling at his restraints, his face alight with want and lust.

Hiccup made a little tutting noise at Jack while he positioned Jackson, the chocolate-eyed youth balancing precariously on his knees, his hole brushing against Jack’s member as he swayed. Hiccup smirked as he held tightly to Jackson’s hips, slowly guiding the trembling teen down, Jack’s member sliding in almost perfectly.

Jack and Jackson moaned in unison as Jackson’s rear made skin contact with Jack’s pelvis, the white-haired teen firmly encased inside his copy. The two’s eyes met and suddenly Jackson was leaning. Forward to capture Jack’s lips, taking control. His hips gyrated making delicious moans come out of Jack’s mouth as Jackson plundered said mouth with his tongue.

Hiccup was enjoying the view greatly before he decided to continue on with his earlier plot. He took the now emptier bottle of lube and squirted enough out to be able to liberally coat his own dick.

Once done with that, Hiccup placed the almost half empty bottle on the night stand, watching as Jackson continued to move his hips and drive Jack crazy. Carefully, as to not draw too much attention to himself, Hiccup lined up his member with Jack’s own hole, taking great care to not jostle the two teens in front of him.

While Jackson was still distracting Jack, Hiccup placed his hands down on either side of Jack’s hips, over Jackson’s legs, and pushed into Jack with no preparation. Instantly Jack disconnected from Jackson and opened his mouth to let out a piercing scream, his eyes instantly welling with tears.

At the sight of the tears Jackson panicked, thinking he did something wrong, and swiftly lent up to lick away the falling droplets. A second effect the teen didn’t even think of was the movement made Jack’s member inside him move and rub against something that caused the brunet to let out a scream of his own.

Jackson almost collapsed on to Jack at the feeling but Hiccup kept him up. Jack flared up at Hiccup at this point, despite the pleasure Jack felt from Jackson, the sudden penetration had hurt!

“Hiccup! That hurt!”

“Well this is a punishment, Frosty.” Hiccup smirked as he trusted shallowly into Jack, the movement causing Jackson to shift as well, giving Jack double stimulation. The white-haired teen did the only thing he could, he moaned loudly and tried to push down and up at the same time, unsure of which moment felt the best.

Hiccup smirked and wrapped his hands around Jackson’s hips, helping the teen to start a rhythm of bouncing up and down on Jack’s pulsating member, which easily rubbed against Jackson’s prostate at every thrust.

With Jackson caught up in his rhythm, Hiccup started his own, moving his right hand to Jack’s hip for better leverage as he thrust in to Jack’s tight heat. The winter spirit was at a lost, not sure which movement felt better, only knowing that he had never been stimulated like this ever before.

Jack tilted his head slightly so he could properly take in the view if Jackson bouncing up and down on his own member. The teen looked breathtaking. His chocolate locks swaying slightly with the movement, his gorgeous brown eyes half-lidded with pleasure, his mouth wide open in a continuous moan. The sight made Jack forget he was chained to a bed as he tried to reach his hands out and wrap them around the beautiful being riding him.

Unfortunately, reality kicked in as he realized he couldn’t move. Luckily he wasn’t coherent long enough to complain, because at this point Hiccup shoved Jackson down, lining the two boys up, before he started pounding into Jack with true abandon.

Both boys moaned as Hiccup’s harsh thrusts caused both boys to move, stimulating each greatly. Jackson wrapped his arms tightly around Jack’s neck as he continued his bouncing, his conscious thought long since gone.

“Hic-Hiccup!” both moaned, their breaths mingling again. Hiccup smirked before leaning down and sucking on the back of Jackson’s neck, sucking hard enough to leaves mark. Said movement cause Jackson to cry out and clench harder around Jack as the brunet moaned and released his load once more, coating his stomach and his original’s in another sticky white mess.

Not long behind him, Jack screamed and came himself, his orgasm coating Jackson’s inner walls, Jack’s own walls clamping down in response to his release. Hiccup lasted a few more thrusts in the tight heat if Jack’s opening before he too released his load, his coating Jack’s own walls.

Using the last of his energy, Hiccup pulled himself out and pushed himself to the side, facing his two teens, his breath coming out in fast pants. Jack and Jackson didn’t bother to move as Hiccup undid Jack’s restraint, except, of course, when Jack wrapped his arms around Jackson.

“Am I still on the Naughty List?” Jack asked sleepily as Hiccup wrapped him and an already sleeping Jackson up in his strong Viking arms.

“That depends.” Hiccup spoke quietly, moving to get them all situated on the large bed, his left hand coming up to play with Jack’s snow white hair as they spoke.

“Depends on what?” Jack asked curiously, his ice blue eyes meeting Hiccup’s warm emerald green ones, his own pale hands messing with Jackson’s chocolate locks.

“Is Jackson going to randomly disappear on us?”

“No? He is completely stable…” Jack looked confused as he answered and Hiccup sighed.

“Good. We are keeping him. And you aren’t on my Naughty List anymore.”

With that both boys fell asleep, hardly able to keep themselves awake despite the exciting thought of Jackson spending the rest of eternity with them. All together.

 

**This was entirely too long and the plot jumped away from me…. Oh well. Happy Hijack Week Day 1 everybody. See y’all tomorrow.**


End file.
